Marvelous Years
by Sony31
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Ein Mann. Eine Frau. Wunderbare Dinge. Wunderbare Jahre. - Emily & Richard und wie sie sich kennenlernten.


_Zusammenfassung_: Ein Mann. Eine Frau. Wunderbare Dinge. Wunderbare Jahre.

_Disclaimer_: Ich bin Besitzer eines Regals voller Bücher, einer Armbanduhr und einer Flasche Mineralwasser, die ich mir gerade eben an einer Tankstelle gekauft habe. Natürlich hat das nichts mit Gilmore Girls zu tun. Also könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie viel ich von diesen besitze. Sagen wir einfach: Nichts wäre schon viel. ;)

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Ein One-Shot darüber, wie ich mir vorstelle, dass Emily und Richard sich kennen gelernt haben. Anregung dafür war die Folge "_Mit List und Tücke_" bzw. "_Let the games begin_", in der Richard und Emily ein wenig darüber erzählen, wie sie sich kennen lernten.  
Ich würd mich darüber freuen, wenn ihr mir sagen könntet, wie euch meine Geschichte gefällt. Es gibt nichts Schöneres für einen Autor als Feedback zu erhalten. Deshalb appeliere ich an euer gutes Herz: Macht mich glücklich! ;)  
Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! knuddel  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

**Marvelous Years – Wunderbare Jahre**

Emily Peterson saß auf ihrer Lieblingsbank auf dem Gelände der Yale-University. In ihren Händen hielt sie Boris Pasternaks „_Doktor Schiwago_" und las darin. Aber wirklich konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht, denn sie wartete. Sie wartete auf eine Freundin, die sie zu einer Party begleiten wollte. Und auf dieser Party würde sie einen außergewöhnlichen Mann wiedersehen. Einen Mann, den sie vor einigen Wochen in der Kunstgalerie der Universität getroffen hatte. Er hatte vor einem Bild gestandnen und es betrachtet. Ihr war er sofort aufgefallen. Neben ihm stand ein unscheinbares Mädchen, eine kleine graue Maus. Emily kannte sie aus einer Vorlesung über Kunstgeschichte. Ihr Name war Linny Lott. Aber diesen jungen Mann hatte sie bisher noch nie gesehen.  
Nachdem sie ihn entdeckt und ihn etwas beobachtet hatte, tat er etwas, was sie bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Ohne seinen Blick vom Bild zu nehmen, runzelte er die Stirn, trat einen Schritt zurück, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ließ einen Seufzer vernehmen.

„Was denkst du Richard?", hörte sie Linny Lott sagen.

„Ich habe schon viele Gemälde gesehen, Linny. In Paris, in Mailand. Und viele waren diesem nicht unähnlich, aber gegen die Farbwahl, welche Titan stets traf, haben sämtliche dieser Bilder keine Chance", erklärte er und schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf. Linny hatte nur genickt und dann wieder auf das Bild geblickt. Emily war sich sicher, dass die graue Maus kein einziges Wort davon verstanden hatte, was dieser junge Mann von sich gegeben hatte.  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln und den Kopf leicht schüttelnd, schritt sie an ihnen vorbei, gerade in dem Moment, in dem sich die beiden dazu entschlossen, sich in den nächsten Raum zu begeben. Es war unvermeidlich, dass Richard Emily anrempelte.

„Oh, ich bitte um Verzeihung!", entschuldigte er sich mit einem Lächeln.

„Keine Ursache!", hatte sie zurückgelächelt. Dann hatte sie sich rasch an die Frau an seiner Seite gewandt: „Hallo, Linny!"

„Hallo, Emily", gab diese schüchtern zurück.

„Nun, ich nehme an, wir laufen uns sicher noch über den Weg. Ich wünsche euch beiden noch einen schönen Nachmittag", meinte sie freundlich. Richard nickte, Linny senkte den Blick und lächelte leicht. Danach wandte sich Emily ab und verschwand aus dem Raum.

„Wer war das?", versuchte der Mann gleich darauf zu erfahren.

„Ach, das war nur Emily Peterson", gab Linny gleichgültig zurück, „Sie ist in der selben Kunstgeschichtevorlesung."

**-°-°-°-°-**

Sonderbarerweise waren sich Emily und Richard in den daraufkommenden Wochen häufig über den Weg gelaufen, immer zu den sonderbarsten Zeiten und Anlässen. Während sie sich vorher nie begegnet waren, kreuzten sich ihre Wege immer öfter.  
In der fünften Woche hatte er sie schließlich zu einer Party in seinem Verbindungshaus eingeladen. Emily hatte zugesagt. Und heute sollte diese Feier stattfinden.  
Trudy war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht und die junge Frau wurde schön langsam nervös. Inzwischen würde schon einiges los sein auf der Feier.  
Endlich tauchte an der Wegbiegung eine bekannte Gestalt auf. Schnellen Schrittes kam ihre Freundin angelaufen und blieb schließlich schwer atmend vor Emily stehen.

„Tut mir Leid, Em. Ruth hat uns aus Versehen aus unserem Zimmer gesperrt und wir mussten auf den Hausmeister warten, damit er uns wieder aufsperrt", erklärte sie und stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf den Knien ab.

„Kein Problem, Trudy. Jetzt bist du ja da. Lass uns gehen", lächelte Emily zurück, packte das Buch in ihre Handtasche und hackte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter. Trudy lächelte sie an und die beiden jungen Frauen machten sich auf den Weg zur Party in Richards Verbindungshaus.

**-°-°-°-°-**

Es war schon viel los. Emily trug ein blaues Kleid, welches ihr besonders an ihr gefiel. Zusammen mit ihrer Freundin betrat sie das Verbindungshaus. Laute Musik ertönte und die Menschen sprachen - die Musik zu übertönen versuchend - geschäftig miteinander. Emilys Blick streifte durch die große Eingangshalle. Sie hatte schon Linny entdeckt. Und auch einige ihrer Freundinnen. Trudy hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit bei ihr verabschiedet als sie ein junger Mann um einen Tanz bat. Jetzt stand sie da und blickte sich um. Doch sie entdeckte ihn nirgends.  
Richard beobachtete sie aus einer verborgenen Ecke. Die Musik verstummte in seinen Ohren, sein Blick war nur mehr auf sie fixiert, die Umwelt schien sich nur mehr in Zeitlupe zu bewegen. Das Einzige, was Richard Gilmore noch wahrnahm war diese junge Frau in ihrem blauen Kleid.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er sich jedoch wieder etwas gefasst. Er setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf und schritt auf sie zu.

„Hallo, Emily", begrüßte er sie.

„Hallo, Richard", gab sie zurück. Danach war es still. Doch nicht unangenehm.  
Sie blickten sich kurz an, tauschten ein Lächeln aus und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder ihrer Umgebung zu.  
Emily spürte ihr Herz rasen. Richard fühlte, wie seine Hände zu schwitzen begannen.

„Hast du Durst?", brach er nach einigen Minuten das Schweigen.

„Nein, danke. Aber etwas frische Luft dürfte mir nicht schaden", gab sie freundlich zurück. Der junge Mann fühlte, dass dies seine Chance sein sollte.

„Ich weiß ein schönes Plätzchen. Wenn du willst, dann kann ich dich begleiten", schlug er vor. Er bemerkte, wie schnell und stark sein Herz schlug und glaubte beinahe schon, dass es unmöglich sei, dass niemand außer ihm diesen Herzschlag vernahm.

„Gerne", unterbrach sie seine Gedanken. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag noch immer dieses wunderschöne Lächeln. Richard nickte und führte sie in einen angrenzenden Raum, von welchem man auf eine große Terrasse gelangte, auf der sich niemand aufzuhalten schien. Er öffnete die Tür für sie und ließ sie durchtreten.

„Es ist schön hier", bemerkte sie und ließ den Blick über das Gelände schweifen.

„Ja, das ist es. Ich bin gerne hier. Besonders an Tagen, wie heute", erwiderte er. Doch anders als sie, ließ er den Blick nicht schweifen, sondern hatte ihn stets auf sie gerichtet.  
Emily bemerkte, dass sein Blick auf ihr lag und wandte sich ihm überrascht zu. Er stand nahe. So nahe, dass sie die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, genau spüren konnte. Genauso wie seinen frischen Atem. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht und ihre Augen senkten sich von seinen Augen auf den Mund.  
Richard konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, trat einen weiteren Schritt an sie heran und beugte sich vor.  
Da wich Emily plötzlich zurück.

„Nein, Richard!", gab sie bestimmt von sich.

„Emily ...", brachte er verwirrt hervor.

„Nein, Richard!", wiederholte sie und atmete einmal tief durch, „Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr gerne mag, aber ich bin nicht bereit nur die Nebenbuhlerin zu sein. Du musst dich entscheiden."

„Aber Emily ...", versuchte er zu erklären, doch er wurde ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen.

„Linny oder ich, Richard. Es liegt bei dir", meinte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Hör mir doch zu, Emily", er lächelte sie an, „Es muss dir doch bewusst sein, dass ich meine Entscheidung schon getroffen habe." Er trat wieder einen Schritt nach vorne und wollte sie an sich ziehen, doch sie trat wiederum einen Schritt zurück.

„Dann klär die Verhältnisse, Richard", forderte sie ihn auf, bevor sie ihn anlächelte und mit süßer Stimme erklärte, „Wenn es so weit ist, dann weißt du ja, wo ich zu finden bin."

Danach drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder im Inneren des Gebäudes.

**-°-°-°-°-**

Zu ihrer ersten Verabredung als Paar führte er sie in die Kunstgalerie, in der sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Es war romantisch und Emily fühlte Tausende von Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein stetiges Lächeln und ihre Hand lag in seiner. Und auch Richard hätte nicht glücklicher sein können.  
Die Tage vergingen. Aus Wochen wurden Monaten. Und trotz von Zeit zu Zeit heftiger Auseinandersetzungen waren die beiden glücklich miteinander.  
Doch am heutigen Tag war Emily nicht glücklich, sondern wütend. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein finsterer Ausdruck. Neben ihr auf der Bank saß Richard und versuchte sie irgendwie zu beruhigen.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so, Emily. Ich kann mich eben noch nicht festlegen, was die Feiertage betrifft. Das ist doch nicht so schlimm", sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme auf sie ein.

„Natürlich ist das schlimm! Wir müssen doch etwas organisieren! Und unsere Freunde wollen auch Bescheid wissen, was wir jetzt vor haben und ob wir die Feiertage mit ihnen verbringen!", gab sie heftig zurück.  
Nun wurde auch Richard etwas lauter. Diese Diskussion dauerte jetzt schon viel zu lange. Als würde die Sache, die er vor hatte, nicht schon schwer genug für ihn sein.

„Genug, Emily! Ich will mich einfach noch nicht festlegen, verstehst du? Ich möchte mir noch andere Möglichkeiten offen halten!", meinte er mit bestimmter Stimme und nickte einmal dazu.  
Bei seinen letzten Worten war sie von der Bank gesprungen. Aus ihren Augen sprühten Blitze und sie hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Mit geballten Fäusten schimpfte sie jetzt auf ihn ein.

„Du bist eine rückgradlose Qualle, Richard Gilmore! So etwas hätte ich nie von dir erwartet!", rief sie aufgebracht.  
Richard war nun ebenfalls von der Bank gesprungen. Er schien ziemlich wütend. An Stelle einer Antwort, griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte ein kleines Kästchen daraus hervor.

„Hier!", war alles, was er sagte, während er es ihr in die Hand drückte.

Emily senkte den Blick auf das Schmuckkästchen, öffnete es rasch, entdeckte den Ring, zeigte jedoch keine Emotionen. Im Moment darauf schlug sie es wieder zu, blickte auf und antwortete: „Fein!"

**-°-°-°-°-**

Emily Gilmore saß an ihrem Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer, vor ihr eine Vase mit gelben Margariten, als sie sich daran zurückerinnerte, dass sie damals über die Feiertage hin zu seinen Eltern fuhren, damit sie diese kennen lernte, nachdem er um ihre Hand angehalten hatte. Trix würde ihr ewig in Erinnerung bleiben. Schon damals schien eine gewisse Antipathie zwischen den beiden Frauen zu herrschen, welche sich über die Jahre hinweg noch verstärken sollte. Richards Vater, Jonathan Gilmore, jedoch war ein außergewöhnlicher Mann. Niemals würde sie vergessen, wie herzlich seine Umarmung für sie war als er sie kennen lernte und wie er sie sofort als Teil der Familie ansah. Leider war er nur zwei Jahre darauf verstorben.

„Emily! Es ist schon vier Uhr! Möchtest du nicht für heute Schluss machen? Lorelai und Rory werden doch bald hier sein und dann wollen wir aufbrechen!", ertönte plötzlich Richards Stimme aus der Eingangshalle ihres Hauses, welches sie jetzt schon beinahe dreißig Jahre miteinander bewohnten.

„Ja, Richard! Ich komme schon!", rief sie zurück, legte den teuren Füller bei Seite und erhob sich. Mit einem Lächeln trat sie aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Halle und entdeckte ihren Mann vor dem Spiegel, bei dem Versuch, seine Fliege richtig zu binden. Sie trat auf ihn zu, drehte ihn zu sich und nahm die Enden der Schleife selber in die Hände. Schweigend aber lächelnd band sie eine perfekte Masche.  
Richard hatte sie dabei beobachtet und auch auf seinem Gesicht lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Nachdem sie die Fliege gebunden hatte, strich sie noch die Aufschläge seiner Anzugjacke gerade, etwas, was sie immer tat. Immer schon getan hatte. Selbst als sie damals vor der Haustür seiner Eltern standen, an dem Tag, an dem er sie ihnen vorstellte.  
Doch an Stelle dies ohne eine Regung über sich ergehen zu lassen, nahm er dieses Mal ihre Hände in seine und hielt sie an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Dreiundvierzig Jahre. Sie waren schön, nicht wahr?", lächelte er sie an.

Emily nickte mit einem glücklichen Gesicht: „Ja. Sehr schön."

„Sehr schön!", wiederholte er. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Dann beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
In der Sekunde darauf ertönte die Türglocke. Die Hand des anderen haltend traten sie auf den Hauseingang zu und öffneten diesen für ihre Tochter und Enkelin.

„Grandma! Grandpa! Herzlich Glückwunsch zum Hochzeitstag!"

**- Ende -**


End file.
